


The Water Within

by FuckedFix



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/M, Humiliation, eel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckedFix/pseuds/FuckedFix
Summary: Joe Goldberg preys on a new victim. Fucked up fic as promised- forced enema and eel play
Kudos: 44





	The Water Within

She was small-framed; delicate. Light skin, light eyes, light hair. Breakable. Her nature was quiet and meek, Joe thought, as he watched her brush dainty fingertips along the books on the shelf. She had soft pink lips that smiled slightly as she came to the counter. She blushed; not meeting his gaze when he greeted her. She paid quietly and turned to leave the shop, but Joe was suddenly at the door. “I really think you should see my private collection,” he said. “Come with me, I don’t extend this offer to just anyone.” She started a bit but followed obediently, her pale pink skirt fluttered as the door swung closed. Past the metal-grated door and down cold dark steps, she followed Joe. He held her small, small hand in his and guided her downstairs. 

She looked uneasy, then surprised when she was met with a stark, concrete room. In the center, dimly lit with clinical, cold light, was a giant glass-walled receptacle. Like a box, it was entirely closed off except for a small transfer box and sealed door. She jumped as she heard the door lock. Joe stepped towards her, grasped her hand and led her inside the glass room. She was too shocked to resist, and her eyes widened with fear. Centered in the room was a medical examination table. “Look me in the eye. You are going to do exactly as I say, or this will be much worse for you. Do you understand?” 

A broken sob escaped from her lips, “yes.” “Good girl, you will be obedient for me. Now undress yourself entirely, and lie on the table. When I return, you will have done this.” Before she had time to process what was happening, she had undressed herself and was lying on her back on the table. She couldn’t bring herself to remove her panties and bralette, assuming he couldn’t have meant for her to be fully nude. 

Joe returned, seeing her still covered, and his eyes darkened. “What did I say?” He asked in a deep, intimidating tone. A shiver went down her spine. “To undress myself, and lie on the table.” “And have you done as you were told?” “I didn’t think you meant everyth-“ she stopped suddenly as he advanced towards her. “Hmm. You have not obeyed me.” 

Beside the examination table was an array of instruments and objects foreign to the girl. She had been too afraid to look. Joe grasped a long black cane in his hand. “Turn face down, on your knees, with your elbows to the table. She obeyed quickly, trembling all over, white as a sheet. Joe ripped off her panties and bra, and without warning the cane whistled through the air, cracking down on her soft, bare bottom. The pain was not immediate, but when it came it was intense and overwhelming. 

She cried out, writhing on the table as Joe mercilessly caned her. He lifted her soft white cheeks and applied the treatment to the sensitive creases under her buttocks. She was trying to crawl away involuntarily, tears streaming down her cheeks, begging him to stop. He grabbed her silky blonde hair and threw her back on the table. “You leave me no choice.” Using cuffs on the examination table, he buckled her ankles and wrists so that she was forced onto her hands and knees. He wrapped a leather belt around her shoulders, forcing her upper body down, leaving her ass in the air and face and breasts pressed against the cold metal examination table. 

She was helplessly exposed, unable to move. She shook, crying softly. Her entire ass, once white and smooth, was now angry and red with welts from the cane. Her soft privates were visible from this position, a pink flower opening towards Joe. Her anus was small and pert, a rosebud just above her pussy. Joe smiled cruelly, “That’s a good girl.” He took two fingers, covered in cold clear lubricant jelly, traced her rosebud, then slid them deep into her anus. She pulsed, her body trying to push him out, but Joe chuckled and slid his fingers in further. “So tight. So small.” She cried harder. “Your body is perfect. I am going to push it to its limits, and all you must do is relax and do as I say. You please me.” 

Joe pulled over an IV pole with a large bag hanging from it. The bag was attached to long, white, slender tubing. The tubing had 2 bulbs about 3 feet from the tip. The bulbs were about the size of golf balls. Joe opened the bag and poured a gallon of cold water into it. “I am going to prepare your body for my serpent. Once your body is prepared, I will place him inside of you. He needs lots of water and room to move. Your body is the perfect warm home for him. The water is cold so that you feel every drop of it. Your body will warm it up slightly so that it is room-temperature, perfect for my pet. He needs a particular temperature- very particular.” Joe spread the girl’s ass open with two fingers, and held the white tubing to her anus. 

She shook violently, but could not stop him as he pushed it inside of her. He did not stop there, he kept advancing the tube further into her body. She cried out as the tube met resistance, and Joe manipulated her flat stomach to allow it deeper. It twisted and slid up all the way to the bulbs. At this point Joe said, “take a deep breath my sweet,” and Emma gasped as he popped the first bulb inside her anus. It burned dreadfully, and her ass felt very full. Her body tried to expel the bulb but it was too large. Her anus just puckered and pulsed around it. Joe smiled again, and chuckled to himself. “You are ready to be filled. Do as I say.” She nodded, tears still streaming. 

He released the clamp, and water flowed inside of her. She cried out, balling her fists till her knuckles were white. However she hated and resisted it, the water flowed easily, and her small body accepted it quickly. Just as Joe had promised, she felt every cold drop course within. When the bag was close to empty, the flow started to slow. Joe clicked his tongue impatiently. “Take a deep breath, and breathe out slowly, dear.” She gasped shallowly, still crying. The crack of the cane jolted her small frame, and she writhed in pain. “Try again.” She sucked in as deep a breath as she could, and as she exhaled the water began to enter deep into her once again. Joe had her repeat the process until her body had accepted the full gallon of cool water. 

Her once flat white stomach had expanded fully. Her small belly swelled as if she was full-term with child. She cried uncontrollably, her soft ass was cherry red, hot to the touch, and her belly stretched to accommodate the fluids. Joe looked satisfied with his work. “Now your body must warm the water for my pet. He needs the perfect temperature. You will please him as you please me. I am going to remove the tubing, and you will not spill a drop of the infusion. Do I make myself clear?” “Yes, sir, I will try.” “You will do exactly as I say, you will not ~try~.” “Yes sir,” she sobbed. 

He pulled the tubing and slowly she stretched around the bulb, and it popped free. Her tight rosebud puckered and she gasped as Joe pulled the tubing outward from deep within her body. When it was out Joe held a single fingertip to her pulsing anus. “Squeeze down, dear. You will not spill a single drop.” He removed his finger and she squeezed as hard as she could, terrified of his displeasure and the fire of the cane. To her surprise and relief, she held in all of the cool water. 

Joe returned with a long, straight temperature probe, and without warning slid it inside of her. It protruded from her ass, pointing upward. The red line indicated the still very cool temperature of the fluids in her body. “You will warm this water for my pet. When you have finished preparing it, I will introduce him to you. She was shaking with fear, and did not want to know what he had planned. She assumed his pet was his hard, foul appendage, and that he would force himself inside of her ass. 

She was surprised when he returned with a metal bowl. He smiled slyly and came around the side of the table to her tear-streaked face. He showed her the bowl, and her eyes widened with disbelief. The bowl was filled with an oily, soapy substance, and within it was a creature. The dark creature resembled a snake and a fish- an eel. Its girthy head and gills slimmed down into a long tail with a single fin. It coiled in thick circles, a large serpent. His pet. 

He checked her rectal temperature once more and was satisfied. “My pet will enjoy you greatly.” She was desperately pulling at the restraints, and cried out, “Please no! Please take me yourself, don’t put that wretched beast inside of me. It’s not human, it’s not natural!” She cried desperately as Joe slid out the rectal probe and pumped oily fingers gently in and out of her anus. “He will enter you more easily of his own accord. He will prefer your perfect internal temperature to that of a hot bath. You’d like a hot bath, wouldn’t you, sweet?” 

The girl looked confused as Joe brought over a large, circular hot tub. He attached a hose and began filling it. The cold, clinical light of the cube illuminated a slight steam coming off the water. The bath looked wonderful, but the girl was terrified to move for fear of involuntarily releasing the water she could barely hold inside. “Don’t be afraid, dear. Squeeze as hard as you can bear it, and you’ll hold all the water as you must.” He unbuckled her restraints and sat her up. She gasped, eyes wide at the sight of her distended belly. She bore down, trembling fiercely. Her small finger tip instinctively held against her anus to keep the water from flowing out. “That’s a good, good girl,” Joe said, almost kindly, as he lifted her down from the table and led her to the hot bath. 

Her legs shook and almost buckled beneath her, but she didn’t spill a drop. She stepped in the hot water and sank down. It felt wonderful in contrast to the cool fluid inside her. Joe buckled her hands and feet into 4-point restraints on the bottom of the tub, forcing her to her hands and knees, belly full and round underneath her. She closed her eyes and the tears slowed for a moment. Joe smiled cruelly again as he brought over the bowl. 

The girl’s eye’s widened with terror as he held the bowl to the hot water, and the eel writhed out. She held her anus closed tight. Partially to keep the water in but partially to keep the dreadful beast out. “Relax your rectum and take deep breaths. This is going to be more painful if you don’t.” She was unable to breath, and clamped down in resistance as Joe stretched her open with his fingers and inspected her. “Relax, baby.” The eel circled her, agitated by the hot water. It slithered against her round stomach and up her leg. 

She was helpless to stop it as she felt its wide head nuzzle against her tight rosebud. It felt the cool water at this entrance and butted gently against her. It did this again and again, getting more aggressive as it tried to escape the hot water. “You will allow my serpent inside of you,” Joe said in a stern voice. 

Shaking with fear, she used all of her willpower to open herself for the large eel’s head and gills, feeling the slimy ridges as it propelled itself forward and nuzzled inside her body. “That was the hardest part” said Joe. The more slender tail slid in easily, all two feet. Once his pet had worked itself in her, Joe finished by pressing in a large, heavy butt plug. The fluids inside her had opened her colon wide, accepting the creature with ease. However, it began to squirm and coil its way deep inside of her body. 

She screamed as it slithered up her intestinal tract, waves of cramps overtaking her stretched belly. She could not expel the fluids or the creature enjoying her. Her toes curled and she clenched her fists, trying to accept her fate and enjoy the relief of the warm water. Joe smiled lovingly, his hands caressing her belly in the water as his creature moved within it. “My pet is pleased with you. I shall return, I want to give the serpent time to enjoy you.” Ignoring the pitiful pleas of protest from the bath, Joe closed the glass door and left her in agony.


End file.
